<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>swim meet by aredtricycle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117264">swim meet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredtricycle/pseuds/aredtricycle'>aredtricycle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>percabeth in high school one-shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AHS, Canon Compliant, F/M, High School, Sorry it's so long, Swearing, Swim Team, Texting, maybe i am completely projecting onto percy what about it, percabeth, percy is a swiftie ok, theres really no plot, they call estelle este like in no body no crime ok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:20:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredtricycle/pseuds/aredtricycle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i’m a swimmer so here is percy at a swim meet his senior year of high school!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase &amp; Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>percabeth in high school one-shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2294264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>swim meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this at 2 am while watching criminal minds so don't say i didn't warn you.<br/>i asked my friend for names for the ocs and they wanted to name him jackson percy but i said no so we've got jackson villa. i don't know, i think it's funny.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Last call for the 200 meter freestyle!” The announcer boomed over the loudspeaker. </p><p>Percy glanced at his arm where he had written all his events with Sharpie. He was already at staging for this event but he always had to make sure just in case he read it wrong or something. He was swimming the 200 meter freestyle in lane 3 in the first heat. </p><p>This was not his first event of the night, as he had already swum butterfly in the Medley Relay at the beginning of the meet. Nonetheless, he was nervous. He was always nervous before a race. It didn’t help that his closest friend from AHS was not even at staging yet. But Percy had to stay focused and get into a racing mindset. At least, that’s what Coach Adam always said. Percy’s goal was to beat his current time of 1:59.65. </p><p>Percy’s eyes drifted to the bleachers overlooking the pool. He met his mom’s gaze and she smiled at him. She waved a little sign she had made that read ‘Go Percy!’ with hearts surrounding the words. Paul was bouncing baby Este and making faces at her to keep her from crying. </p><p>And then there was Annabeth. It seemed that every time his nerves overtook him before a race, or even a battle, Annabeth’s smile just melted that all away. She was holding a heat sheet in her lap that she was either writing everyone’s times down on or doodling on.</p><p>Before he could get too sentimental about his family, his friend Jackson smacked the back of his head. “Cap me, bitch.” </p><p>Percy turned around and pulled Jackson’s swim cap over his head. “You were almost late,” Percy remarked. </p><p>“Yeah, well, I forgot I was swimming this.” He adjusted the cap and pulled out his goggles as they made their way to the starting blocks. </p><p>“In lane one, Chad Baker from AHS.” The audience cheered as Chad waved cockily. Chad was Percy’s biggest “competition”. They had a bit of a feud. They were on the same team but Chad was always one step behind Percy. Percy didn’t care but Chad did. Percy was more into beating his own times whereas Chad wanted to be the best. And yet, Percy was always nice to him. </p><p>“In lane two, Mark Lopez from CHS.” Mark waved his goggles around in a circle.</p><p>“In lane three, Perseus Jackson from AHS.” Percy heard Annabeth whoop. </p><p>“In lane four, Jackson Villa from AHS.” Jackson flashed a peace sign. </p><p>The rest of the swimmers were announced as Percy fidgeted with his goggles and his cap. He jumped around a bit. He met Annabeth’s gaze again and she mouthed ‘I love you’. </p><p>“Swimmers to the blocks. Mr. Referee.” The crowd fell silent as the swimmers climbed onto the blocks. </p><p>“Swimmers, take your mark,” The referee began. In unison, all eight swimmers lifted. The buzzer sounded and Percy pushed off into the water. </p><p>Four laps. Percy had to swim four laps. Each split would have to be a little less than 30 seconds if he was to beat his time. Each 25 at about 15 seconds. He would breathe every four strokes, keeping a fast but steady pace. At each wall, he would flip and push off about twelve meters before breaking out. Annabeth says Percy’s only good at math when he’s swimming. </p><p>Percy tried his best not to cheat. It wouldn’t feel like a genuine win if he did. Plus, Annabeth would chew him out for it. He made sure to will himself to get wet so it wasn’t weird when he popped out of the pool completely dry. </p><p>He glided through the water one stroke after the other. His mind would always wander during a race, as much as he tried to stay focused. He would get a song stuck in his head or think about Annabeth. At the moment he had a song in there. Paper Rings, to be exact. </p><p>Just as fast as it had started, Percy finished the race. The peacefulness of being underwater was broken when he came up after hitting the wall. Screams and applause bounced off the walls of the pool. Percy pulled off his goggles and turned towards the other lanes right as Chad hit the wall a few lanes over. </p><p>Percy glanced up at the scoreboard. 1:58.57. Chad’s time was 2:00.31. Percy turned towards Chad. “Good job, man.” Chad just looked the other way. </p><p>Over all of the cheers, Percy could pick out Annabeth’s voice. He instinctively looked up at her. She was beaming. He grinned back. His mom was waving her sign around and crying. So was his sister. Paul stood up and quickly carried Estelle out to the lobby. </p><p>“Dude,” Jackson breathed in the lane next to him. “You dropped your time by a whole ass second and I added two to mine. That’s homophobic.”</p><p>Percy shrugged. “What can I say?”</p><p>“Swimmers, you may exit the pool.” Percy pulled himself up. </p><p>“What’ve you got next?” Jackson asked as they made their way back to the bleachers. </p><p>“Fly.” Percy checked his arm. “And the 400 Free Relay.”</p><p>Jackson groaned. “I would die if I did fly.” They made their way to their bags. “Aren’t you on my relay team?”</p><p>“I think so, yeah.” Percy set his cap and goggles on the bleachers and ruffled his hair with his blue towel. “I’m the anchor.”</p><p>“Ugh.” Jackson sat down on his own towel. Percy pulled his phone out of his bag. He opened it up to the family group chat. </p><p>wise girl 💙: PERCYYYYYY<br/>
wise girl 💙: YOU WERE AMAZING<br/>
wise girl 💙: YOUR TIME DROPPED BY 1.08 SECONDS<br/>
wise girl 💙: PERCY IM SO PROUD OF YOU<br/>
wise girl 💙: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH<br/>
mama 🍪 : I’m crying! Again! You are so talented!<br/>
paul 🐡: Este was so proud she started crying, too!<br/>
percy: i love you guys</p><p>Percy pursed his lips and smiled. He really did love them all so much. His phone buzzed again. </p><p>wise girl 💙: i really am so proud of you<br/>
wise girl 💙: do you need a snack or something? we’ve got goldfish up here<br/>
percy: after my next race?<br/>
wise girl 💙: ok<br/>
wise girl 💙: your mom wants to know if you want pizza for dinner<br/>
percy: is that even a question</p><p>“Dude, I don’t want to go third in the relay.” Percy looked over at Jackson who was checking the heat sheet on his phone. </p><p>“I promise I won’t dive on you.” Percy took a sip from his water bottle. </p><p>“Good.” </p><p>“Who’s going first and second?” Percy leaned over to look at Jackson’s phone.</p><p>“Uh,” Jackson zoomed in on the screen. “Henry’s first and Tommy’s second.”</p><p>“Nice.”</p><p>“At this time, swimmers in the 100 Meter Butterfly head to staging.” The announcer called out.</p><p>Percy sprung up and grabbed his cap and goggles. “Gotta go!” </p><p>“Good luck!” Jackson called after him. </p><p>Percy ended up swimming a 1:01.58. His previous time was a 1:01.32, but consistency is good. Chad swam a 1:04.67. </p><p>“You did great, Chad,” Percy said as they walked back to the bleachers. </p><p>Chad snorted. “Sure.”</p><p>“You did.” Percy tapped his shoulder with his cap and goggles. </p><p>Chad shoved him. “You don’t have to be so fucking nice all the time.”</p><p>Percy frowned. He could feel the tension building inside him and with a whole pool of water next to him, he didn’t want to give in. Percy didn’t mean to but he shoved Chad. </p><p>“Woah! Hey, hey!” Coach Adam held Chad back. “Get it together, guys. You’re on the same team here.”</p><p>Percy rolled his eyes. He saw that Annabeth was glaring at Chad. She hated him. One time Chad had called Percy an idiot and it hadn’t been that big of a deal to Percy, but Annabeth had been really ticked off. </p><p>When he got back to the bleachers he heard his phone buzz. </p><p>wise girl 💙: fuck that guy<br/>
percy: yeah<br/>
wise girl 💙: i’m sorry you have to deal with him<br/>
percy: eh it’s ok<br/>
percy: do i get those goldfish now</p><p>“He had a point, why are you always so nice to him?” Jackson asked, tossing him his towel. </p><p>“I don’t know, I’ve been bullied before and it sucks so I just try to be the opposite of that.”</p><p>“Jesus Christ, Percy.” Jackson sighed. “Anyway, how do you swim fly like that?”</p><p>“I’m a damn good swimmer, I guess.”</p><p>“You’re so humble.” </p><p>“Percy!” He looked up. Annabeth was leaning against the railing waving a bag of goldfish. </p><p>“Toss it down!” </p><p>The goldfish bag hit his face and then the floor. “Sorry!” She was smirking. She wasn’t that sorry. He crinkled his nose at her. </p><p>“I need to get ready for my next event!”</p><p>“Okay, love you!” She blew him a kiss and walked back to her seat. </p><p>“You guys are gross,” Jackson said as he shoved a fistful of goldfish in his mouth. </p><p>Their relay went well, they placed first, and their time was 4:03.82. The only thing was that Jackson’s cap fell off when he dove in and he held it in his hand while he swam. It was hilarious to Percy. Afterward, Coach Adam congratulated them and everyone cheered. </p><p>“That concludes tonight’s meet between Capitol High School and our very own Alternative High School! Thank you, good night!” Cheers and applause erupted from the stands. </p><p>Percy and Jackson gathered up their things and headed out to the front of the pool. They opened the doors and Percy saw Annabeth running towards him. “Percy!” </p><p>He grinned as Annabeth flung her arms around his neck and jumped into his arms. She kissed his cheek. </p><p>He set her down and saw that his mom had her camera out. “Oh, my gods, Mom.”</p><p>“What?” Sally asked innocently. </p><p>“Jackson!” A woman with curly brown hair called from across the parking lot. </p><p>“Oh, that’s my mom. Bye, Percy, bye, Annabeth!” Jackson waved. </p><p>“Bye!” They yelled after him. </p><p>Percy wrapped his arm around Annabeth’s waist. She was wearing his sweatshirt, but Percy was pretty sure she hadn’t taken it off since Tuesday. It was Friday. But that meant she was coming over tonight. Chad walked out of the doors, saw Percy, and muttered, “Cuck.”</p><p>It wasn’t very loud but Annabeth heard it. “Hey, Chad!” She called. He turned around. Annabeth smiled sweetly and held up her finger. Chad rolled his eyes and walked off. “I wanted to punch him,” She mumbled. Gods, Percy was going to marry this woman. </p><p>Sally acted like she hadn’t just seen that interaction. Paul, oblivious, walked over and handed Estelle to her. “Who wants pizza?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>